


astor lets lose the feels.

by tobiismycat



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:43:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2768570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiismycat/pseuds/tobiismycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astor is sleepy and sad and wants James  but he's stuck with Q.</p><p>  In his sleepy numbness he lets out a sweet but slightly embarrassing  statement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

James was sick at home and Astor  who had been slightly depressed acting, was stuck  Watching Q run missions for  agent two.    Q figured  the boy was sad because he wasn't allowed to be with James for the day. They didn't want Astor getting sick.

  While James slept in bed all day and felt miserable  Q and Astor sat watching  agent two explore a building.

       When the agent had  stolen the necessary things and snuck outside  he blended with the crowd along the snowy streets. 

" oh yum molasses cookies" the agent said as he pased a coffee store.    "My mom used to make them for me when I came home for Christmas. "        Q smiled knowing 002 was talking to little astor.      Q had already heard about the cookies.    

" what did your mother make you for Christmas cookies Kid" 002 asked.   

 

" I don't remember my mom  or Christmas  "Astor said.  
He looked up with sleepy sad eyes at Q. " but sometimes in my head I call you mom by accident"

002  laughed a bit  while Q blushed  looking at astor. Seeing only sincerity

" it's ok if you want to call me mom " Q said  proud when he didn't stutter in embarrassment. The other workers had began staring openly at him.


	2. homeword for sleep

When Q was ready to leave around lunchtime  
Astor had fallen asleep in his chair under Qs coat. Q smiled and pulled his back pack onto his shoulders then lifted the skinny boy into his arms.

Eve was giving him a ride home today because James had taken his car to do a bit of shopping. Even though he was sick . 

  while Q was fully capable of carrying Astor home on the train he'd rather not. The people always gave him odd looks. Carrying what looked to be a sleeping toddler at first glance. Though Astor was much bigger then a toddler. 

While her driving could be hectic at times Eve rather enjoyed giving him a ride home. she liked having Q as her captive so she could question him about how Astor was doing and how James was at home. 

"Eve he asked if he could call me mom today " Q said " of course then half my branch asked to call me mom too but still he wanted to call me mom" Eve laughed quietly "That's so cute "she sighed. 

 

" I thought he didn't like me very much but apparently he does." Q said and it was true. Astor obviously liked James much better then Alec or Q. It seemed to eve that the boy was really warming up to Q now. 

When they finally got to James house Eve gave Q a kiss on the cheek leaving red lipstick smeared on him. She stuck around to open and shut the front door for him before leaving. 

 

Q found James in bed with the cats sleeping soundly. He set astor on his feet gently waking him. " go pee alright baby then you can get in bed with James and finish sleeping with us " Q said quietly. Astor nodded sleeply and wandered off in search of the bathroom 

Q took off his coat and set his bag on the floor. He changed into pyjamas while astor was brushing his teeth and tapped James on the knee. James groaned and opened one eye. " get in or leave I feel like death." James moaned. 

Q sighed " let me get you something cold to drink alright then we can sleep I promise." When Quite came back with the water Astor had gotten into bed and was wrapped in James arms. Q kneeled above them in the bed and touched James face with the cold glass. 

His eyes flew open and he shivered before taking the bottle and drinking it . The cold water bottle was then pressed to his chest to help cool him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While waking a sleeping agent is normally seen as a super duper NOPE 
> 
> I reckon James would be able to tell the touch of his son and boyfriend from a potential threat. Even from a deep sleep.
> 
> Honestly if I can tell the difference between my cat and the ghost child getting in my bed from a dead sleep then he can probably tell the difference between Q and a bad guy.

**Author's Note:**

> Astors mother was actually murdered when he was around 6 I'd like to say. He doesn't even remember her face.
> 
>  
> 
> The same is not so for his brother jacksen. Who was around 8 or 9 and actually saw it.


End file.
